


Yoosung x Reader

by Marvelhead17



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelhead17/pseuds/Marvelhead17
Summary: Yoosung put aside his LOLOL gaming for one night to spend the night with the one he cares about.





	Yoosung x Reader

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is my first Mystic Messenger fic that I've written, I have yet to finish Yoosung's route but I've recently read some fics and they kind of inspired this one? So yeah I hope you enjoy.

He grinded against your clit which made you even wetter and his strides were quickening, making you pant. His hands were firmly gripping your waist as he thrust against you; he was feeling confident as he moved.

“Yoosung,” you begged, “I want you in me.” You pleaded. It was becoming too much for you.

“Are you sure?” you nodded hard.

He loosened his grip on your waist and moved them to your cheeks before spreading them slightly. He moved his cock against your clit one last time before gently sliding it in your ass. You gasped at the thickness of his member penetrating you.

“Am I hurting you– should I–?”

“No, I’m fine. Continue.”

 

He moved deeper into you which made you moan. His hands moved to your hips and held them firmly. He leaned forward and whispered in your ear.

“I’ll have you screaming my name soon enough,” he growled hotly then kissed your cheek and neck before moving back and giving a small thrust which made you gasp suddenly.

You could tell he was smirking. He began thrusting slowly and steadily into you, your legs spread a little further apart so that you could feel more pleasure, your hands were planted firmly into the sheets and gripping them hard.

Initially you had felt pain, but it turned into pleasure soon enough. Your panting was becoming harder and you felt your body become hot, sweat was beginning to form on your forehead as he thrust harder and harder into you.

“Do you like that?” he said in a heavy voice. You nodded your head, you had no idea how to respond otherwise, words were lost to you. He suddenly thrust hard and deeply into you making you moan loudly, his fingers dug deeply into your hips which made your eyes water. “I said, do you like that?”

“Yes.” You moaned pathetically. God, you felt something building up inside of you.

 

You felt him lean over you again. He sucked hard on your collar bone and worked his way to your neck and nibbled it with great care. You felt his hot breath reach your ear.

“If I’m hurting you tell me okay?” he kissed your cheek softly and moved his head slightly back.

“I love you.” He growled softly before his hand moved between your legs. Two fingers began rubbing your already wet clitoris with accuracy.

You moaned, “Yoosung I-” you were stopped by his cock thrusting into you gently once again.

You felt yourself grow wetter as he continued his pace. His breath was hot on your neck.

At first his fingers and hips moved antagonistically with each other which made you pant heavily as the pleasure never ceased. Then he suddenly allowed himself to move in sync which made you feel something building inside of you again, it grew stronger and stronger the longer he kept going.

“Yoosung!” you gasped loudly as you felt yourself coming, your stomach felt like it was whirling and you began to see stars. His hand was covered in your cum. Your hands gripped the sheets tightly before you hunched closer to the mattress, breathing heavily as Yoosung still thrusted inside you. You refused to tell Yoosung to stop even though tears were in your eyes, you wanted him to cum as well. He noticed your hands loosening their grip on the bed as you struggled to keep yourself in a good position for him.

 

He leaned over, “I can stop if you want me to-” you shook your head quickly.

“I want you to cum too.”

“O-okay,” he wasn’t sure that was the best idea but he continued.

“Oh! YOOSUNG.” You groaned and panted.

He felt himself releasing inside you and stopped his thrusts. Sweat gleamed on his chest and forehead. He watched as his cum came out of you and dripped onto the sheets. Shortly after your legs gave in and you collapsed on the bed with Yoosung still on top of you, he was careful in leaning his body weight away from you.

 

“Are you okay?” he whispered in your ear, his body made you feel warm and comfortable. He gently ran his hand along your side, it reached your face and gently caressed your cheek before his kissed it. “Sweetheart?”

“What?” you asked, not realising he had spoken.

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” he asked with concern.

“Yes and, yes. But it felt good.” You felt a bit embarrassed to admit that last part.

 

He kissed your cheek and then your neck softly. “I’m glad to hear that.” He moved his arms onto either side of you and then slowly took his cock out of you. You unwillingly made a noise which made you blush.

You realised that Yoosung had turned you over and he pressed his lips against yours. They were soft and gentle like the first kiss you had shared together. His hand touched your chin gently as he looked you in the eyes.

“I love you,”

“I love you too Yoosung.”

He lay down next to you on the bed, you put your head on his chest and listened as his heartbeat began to slow down once again. You closed your eyes and drifted off to sleep as Yoosung’s hand drew aimlessly on your lower back while the other held you close. It was a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Here's [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/marvel-forever-17) for any requests~


End file.
